Nightscale
'' }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'''Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | Nightwing/Sandwing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | type here |} |} Note: This is not Canon Nightscale, I just couldn't bring myself to delete this page because of the nice memories it brings. -NSXD Appearance Nightscale is a NightWing and SandWing, who takes after his father rather than his mother, unlike most hybrids. He has the starscales under his wings, but he has so few it doesn't help with his camouflage. Nightscale has a barbed tail like a sandwing, though it has no venom. He blends into shadows very well, giving him an advantage of camoflauge like other Nightwings. The scales on his neck have a hint of purple and blue, a detail that is admired by an observant dragoness. He is loyal, but can be a bit reckless, and sometimes forgets that things have consequences. He also has bright blue eyes. His underbelly is a mix of dark blue and dark purple. He has a small pale yellow scale under his eye that some mistake for a teardrop scale. Abilities He doesn't like to use his powers very often, and collapses when being pressured to using them, but if he needs to, he will use his powers. The only power he uses often is the turning into a shadow. He likes to make friends and tries to protect others. Nightscale can breathe a strong blast of fire, which typically is a darker shade of purple, almost black. It is thought that this is one of his few animus enchantments, but due to his tendency to freak out at the word "enchantment", no one can be sure. There is a rumour that he enchanted himself to have black scales, even though he's a hybrid. He has a set of armour that heals him when he puts it on, but it is very heavy, and hard to move in. The armour is slightly purple, and covers his entire body aside from his eyes and the white scales next to his eyes. He has a small storage unit that he stores something special in. He wishes badly to be a seer, but even though he was born under a full moon, his Sandwing blood creates a problem with the power, giving him more splitting headaches than visions. He can also turn into a shadow, but it gives him exhaustion when he uses it, causing him to need to rest. He is immune to his own fire, but the fire of other dragons damages him more than it would the average dragon. He also is the holder of an odd blue circuit board with a button on it, and pressing the button summons Beta, a circuit dragon with his own amazing power. Backstory (WIP) From the moment he hatched in the Kingdom of Sand, Nightscale wanted to explore. When he was one, he climbed out of the hatchery to explore the kingdom around him. That's where things went wrong. Being a dragonet, Nightscale didn't understand that outside was dangerous. Nor did he understand just how big the desert was. He flew for a while, until he reached the mountains, where he lived for a while, teaching himself to hunt, which he still can't, he can only fish. He almost starved to death, and without anyone to teach him how to fly, he didn't learn until he was three. When he was four, he made his way to the rainforest, and lived in paradise. Or, that's what the rainforest felt like compared to the mountains. It was in the rainforest that he learned he was an animus, commanding a mango to fly down into his talons. Shocked, but also scared for his soul, Nightscale decided that he would not enchant anything else. And while he kept that promise to himself, it was broken the day he traveled to Possibility. It was there that he met Moonclaw, and that day that he created his healing armor. He is currently living in a thrown-together house at the edge of a rainforest clearing. Weaknesses Nightscale hates being pressured to use his animus powers, by anyone, even his family or closest friends. He often freaks out at the word "enchant", leading a few to believe he has either had an experience with enchantments, or is scared of going mad. He hates being left alone, and feels as if he needs to be with a friend at all times. And though his armour heals him, if you straight up kill him, or cause major damage, then it will not revive him. His eyes are extremely easy to spot in shadow form, making it harder for him to sneak around like that. The way he is viewed is an important factor. Being a hybrid brought him a poor social status, and he often attempts to prove that he is important, even in events where his presence makes the situation work. Despite this, his pride in his abilities is rather large, and he will defend it at all costs, even if it is a losing battle he continues to fight. If you crack his armour, not only will it stop working, but he'll get hurt easier than a normal dragon. But if he takes it off, he's like a normal dragon. Friends He really enjoys being with Moonclaw. text here Trivia * He can be fatally wounded if someone or something steps on him while he is a shadow *The magic armor can't heal something that's not there. So, if he gets his tail barb ripped off, his armor cannot heal that *If the armor cracks, not only will it will not work anymore, but it'll make him die twice as easily. text here , '''' '' ''. Category:NightWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Mary Sues Category:Characters Category:Content (Nightscale Xavier Dunick)